


everyone else is taken (be yourself)

by AnneKatherine



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Cute, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Honey, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partnership, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneKatherine/pseuds/AnneKatherine
Summary: The Bureau is this close to arresting Cage Wallace, on a number of different, horrifying charges. All they need is an agent to go temporarily undercover and find his hidden files. They send in the best field operative they have, Clarke Griffin, who's seduced hundreds of marks in her career. Unfortunately, Clarke isn't exactly Cage's "type", and they'll have to send someone else in. Bellamy is up for the job.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Cage Wallace, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 20





	everyone else is taken (be yourself)

If Clarke never had to sit a stakeout again, it’d be too soon. Luckily her partner had come prepared with snacks and pillows, small miracles. She’d worked with him before, and they’d had their differences, but she couldn’t help but admit he was the best technician the bureau had. 

And as Raven had so helpfully pointed out, incredibly hot.

“You’ve barely touched your fries, Griffin,” Bellamy says, poking her almost untouched box, “Their gonna get cold, no one likes cold fries.”

“Honestly, I don’t have much of an appetite.” Clarke sighs, “You read this guys file?”

“Cage Wallace.” Bellamy nods, “Suspected of possession of child porn and soliciting a minor prostitute. Stand up guy honestly.”

“Yeah and I’m gonna spend the next few hours flirting with him.” Clarke says, “Or worse.”

“Or worse?” Bellamy says, 

Clarke rolls her eyes, “Most of the time they can’t get it up anyways, but I’ll do what’s necessary to get the evidence. It’s important.”

Bellamy nods again, but stays silent, she can feel the tension in the car spike as Bellamy’s eyebrows knit together. 

Finally, she says, “You’re right. Mine are cold, give me some of yours.”

“No way,” Bellamy pulls his box of fries, away, “Losers weepers, eat faster next time.”

“Wait, Cage is on the move, I’m going in. Is the wire active?”

Bellamy nods, dropping the fires in a nearby cupholder and pulling his computer on his lap, “You’re live.”

She quickly gets out of the car, walks a few feet up the street before getting in another one. This one is rigged to break down in just a few feet, right outside Cage’s house. Thankfully his driveway is long, or she wouldn’t have enough time to pull up, but he’s at his mailbox right as her car screeches to a halt.

“Oh my gosh.” Clarke says, getting out of the car, “No no no, not today!”

Cage looks up at her curiously for a moment, before he turns back towards his house.

“Excuse me, sir?” Clarke calls after him, he ignores her, gets to his door and shuts it quickly.

“What do I do now?” Clarke wonders out loud, before getting a text.

It’s from Bellamy, telling her to go to his door and ask for help. She sighs.

The house is beautiful, all bought by the Wallace Corporation run by Cage’s father Dante, and currently under investigation.

She knocks on the door, and Cage opens it quickly like he’d been waiting nearby.

“Hi, oh my god I’m sorry to bother you.” Clarke says, “My car just totally died and I have no idea how to fix it. Could you maybe help me?”

Cage stares at her a moment, “Sorry. I don’t really know how to fix cars, call AT&T?”

With that, he shuts the door again, in Clarke’s face.

She gets another text from Bellamy as she walks back to the car. He’s telling her to play around under the hood a few moments, before driving off. She can’t tip Cage off to the ruse. He’ll meet her down the block.

She does exactly that, popping the hood, looks at all the parts underneath for five or six minutes before putting it down and driving off, the car is still in working condition thankfully.

She finds him a street over, opens the door sits down, and says, “What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know.” Bellamy shrugs, “We should call Kane, he’ll tell us what to do next.”

Kane picks up on the first ring, “Everything alright with the operation?”

“No.” Clarke says, “He didn’t take the bait, I couldn’t even get inside.”

“Hmmm.” Kane says, “I was worried you wouldn’t be his type.”

“Not his type?”

“Don’t get too offended Griffin, he’s a sex offender.” Bellamy quips,

“It’s not that, it’s that I’m trained to be everyone’s type. I mean everyone.”

“I meant I think he prefers men, Agent Griffin.” Kane says, “By the way, have you had technician training?”

She pauses, “Yes. What do you mean he’s into guys, why wasn’t that in the report?”

“It was all classified, and we were unsure, now we know.” Kane says, “And I think we can still salvage the operation. Blake, are you willing to go into the field?”

“What? No!” Clarke says, “He doesn’t have field training, let alone for a mission like this.”

“I’ll do it, sir,” Bellamy says,

She just stares at him, and Kane says, “Great, we have intel he’s going to a club tonight, meet him there and get the evidence from his computer, Griffin you’ll act as the technician.”

She starts to protest but he’s already hung up.

“Bellamy, you can’t actually be ok with this.”

“You said this work is important. If I can get the evidence needed to take him down I’ll do what I have to.”

“Well if we’re going on another stakeout tonight, we’re gonna need more snacks.”

They get more chips and devil dogs and settle in, hours before Cage is expected at the club. 

“Have you ever been caught?” Bellamy says after an hour of waiting,

“Caught?” 

“Yeah, like your mark realizes you’ve tricked them.”

“Once.” Clarke says, “This businesswoman was doing shady stuff, insider trading, the works. It was a long con, I was her receptionist. She’d already cheated on her wife with two other receptionists, so it was easy.”

“How’d she figure it out?”

“I told her,” Clarke says,

“You what?” He replies, sitting up in his seat,

“She asked me to marry her, run away. Admitted to everything, while I was wearing a wire. I told her to shut up. She was literally confessing.”

“You were in love with her.”

“Maybe.” Clarke says, “She wasn’t a bad person, she’d just done bad things. I guess the bad outweighed the good.”

“Are you in any trouble?” Bellamy asks, 

“No. My technician erased the audio. We already had all the evidence we needed, and she confessed under questioning.”

“So how do you deal with marks you aren’t attracted to? Since you like girls.” Bellamy asked, 

“I’m bi actually, but I’m still usually not attracted to my marks.” Clarke said, “I pretend, is all. Isn’t that the job anyways though, pretending?”

Bellamy sighed, “Yeah. I guess it is.”

Clarke rose from her seat, “That’s Cage.”

Bellamy swallowed hard, “The wire’s good?”

Clarke nodded, “You’re all set.”

He starts to get out of the car, and Clarke grabs his arm, “Bellamy.”

“Yeah?”

She wants to tell him it’s not too late to pull out, that no one will judge him if he can’t do it. But that won’t help him complete the mission and she has no doubt no matter what she says, he’s going in there and trying his best.

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.” He smiled.

The audio wasn’t the best since the club was loud and the people around him were dancing. There were multiple wires on him though, so even if the one she was listening to didn’t pick everything up, they could fill in the blanks.

It took him twenty minutes to convince Cage to take him home. Clarke was impressed.

Bellamy was walking slowly and deliberately, like someone pretending they weren’t drunk. He wasn’t, but he leaned into Cage as he helped him down the stairs and into his car. If she wasn’t so horrified by the situation, she’d be amazed at how good Bellamy was at this.

She waited five minutes before following him to his house, it wasn’t far away and she was only halfway there by the time they arrived. 

She couldn’t hear much, neither of them was talking.

All she wanted to do was rip the piece out of her ear so she could wait in silence, but if something went wrong she’d need to be listening. 

Finally, she heard a voice, “That was great… do you want some?”

“No thanks, I think I’m a little tipsy,” Bellamy replied.

“Your loss.” The first voice, Cage said, “Don’t go anywhere.”

It was quiet for a moment, and she heard rustling, then the sound of a keyboard. He was getting the files.

“Jesus Christ.” He exclaimed, then more typing, before he whispers, “I’ve got it, leaving now.”

She could hear him push a chair out, and some quiet footsteps, then suddenly, “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“Oh, I’m calling an uber, I have to go.”

“Who the fuck said we were done yet?” Cage yells,

“I need to go home,” Bellamy says, “Let go of me!”

Clarke grips her pistol and presses her hand to the door, waiting for a cue to move in,

She hears a shout, and in seconds she’s out the door running towards the house, Bellamy tears out the front door and meets her, “He’s pissed, we gotta go.”

They both sprint to the car, and drive away, Cage runs to the street yelling but she doesn’t think he recognizes her.

“You get it?” Clarke says, after a moment of silence,

“Yeah.” Bellamy nods, “Saw some of it. It’s...horrifying. He had folders and folders of it on his computer alone.”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke says,

“For what,” Bellamy asks,

“Just that you had to see that. Go through that.”

“Yeah well, a pretty girl listening to me blow some pedo wasn’t exactly my idea of a good time either.”

Clarke pauses, and Bellamy groans, “Sorry. I had to drink some of the stuff he kept giving me or he would’ve gotten suspicious, I’m not drunk, I shouldn’t have-”

“Bellamy.” Clarke says, “I think you’re pretty too.”

He looks over at her, “Yeah?”

She nods, “And if you’re up for it, I know about a really good bar in the area.”

“Not Cage’s favorite hangout I hope.”

“No.” Clarke says, “And I’d like to buy you a drink.”

“You asking me out Griffin?” Bellamy asks, 

“Don’t make me regret it.” Clarke smiles back,


End file.
